


Fantober Day 8: First Meeting

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agggghasdkgasdgk, Apologies, Draco Malfoy is trying, Editing who's that?, F/M, Fresh Starts, Luna Lovegood is precious, Some Fluff, This prompt is VERY late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: Forgiveness and fresh starts are wonderful things.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Fantober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Kudos: 17





	Fantober Day 8: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, and I am so sorry.

Luna knew her first time meeting Draco hadn't exactly been a good indicator of the way their relationship would turn out. However, she never really considered the first time they met their first meeting. Their first meeting, technically, had been when she was 11 and he was 12. He had been making fun of her and calling her father crazy, but that was nothing new to her. Besides the occasional bullying at school, she'd never really spoken with him, not even when she was being held prisoner in his basement. No, the one she really considered their first meeting was a few years after the war. She had graduated Hogwarts two years ago, and was in her first year at a Muggle university not far from her old home. She was walking back to her flat from one of her art classes and decided to pop by a small bookstore that she had noticed a few times. The blonde girl was walking in the shop, smiling at the little _ding_ the bell made, when—

" _Lovegood?!"_

She looked up, startled, wondering who could possibly know who she was in this setting, and nearly laughed out loud when she recognized the person who had identified her.

"Draco Malfoy," Luna began as the blonde aristocrat walked to her from behind the counter, "what on Earth are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I work here, Lov—Luna."

Luna reached to shake his hand and smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd see you somewhere like here."

"Yes, well, I know I wasn't really the most... accepting... toward Muggle culture back in school, but I thought you were a believer in everyone having some good in them." 

"That isn’t what I meant. I never thought I'd see you working in a bookshop—and I know all about your vaults being temporarily closed, I'm not talking about that either. I really thought you'd end up being a Healer."

Draco scoffed. "A Healer, me? I don’t know if you noticed this, Lovegood, but I wasn't exactly the most nurturing person, especially during... Well, during everything that happened," he said, checking to see if anyone could hear them. He glared at the back of an older man who remarkably resembled Luna's father. He leaned in a bit closer. "I get off my shift in ten minutes. If you don't mind hanging around until then..."

"Well, I did come in here to browse."

Draco rubbed at the back of neck in an awkward fashion that Luna was pretty sure he wouldn't have been caught seen sporting before then. "Right. Well, when we're both done doing those things, would you like to head somewhere we can talk a bit more privately? I mean, only if you—"

"I'd love to, Draco. But you should finish up your shift, right? I'll meet you in ten minutes back here, alright?" 

He laughed softly and headed back to the checkout register, where a middle-aged woman was waiting impatiently.

Luna looked around for a few minutes, waving at one of her classmates, before Draco came back to her and tapped her shoulder. "You ready? I know a nice spot in the park."

"Of course!" The two of them walked out and headed down the street. Once they reached the park, they sat down on a bench looking out at the woods.

"So, Lovego—Luna, I don't believe I've ever formally apologized to you," Draco began, glancing down at her before he hastily returned his gaze to a rather uninteresting oak. "And so, I—that is—I really am very sorry, for everything. For the way I treated you in school, for your imprisonment, just... Everything. And I want to make it up to you, so... Could we start over, please?"

Luna looked into his grey eyes, searching them, and found nothing in them but earnestness and shame. "Of course we can, Draco. I do love fresh starts."


End file.
